


This Terribly Tempered Soul | Linh hồn quá đỗi cứng cỏi này

by Stony1111



Series: Stony One-shots [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dark, Dark Fic Fest, Graphic Description, Hurt Steve, Hurt Tony, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111
Summary: Gã đã từng nghĩ rằng một khi gã hy sinh mạng sống của chính mình để cứu đồng đội, cứu gia đình, cứu vũ trụ, nó sẽ kết thúc. Gã chẳng biết mình còn gì để hy sinh nữa.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony One-shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639129
Kudos: 4





	This Terribly Tempered Soul | Linh hồn quá đỗi cứng cỏi này

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Terribly Tempered Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864810) by [Padraigen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padraigen/pseuds/Padraigen). 



> Bản dịch cũng được đăng trên wattpad.

Steve đưa những ngón tay lướt qua các khớp của chiếc găng sắt, vẫn giữ chặt bàn tay bất động của Tony. Anh cứ ngỡ rằng mình đã biết cảm giác tuyệt vọng như thế nào.

Giờ anh mới biết hóa ra mình đã sai rồi.

\---

Khi gã mở mắt ra, điều đầu tiên gã nghĩ là, _Mình đã quay ngược thời gian._

Cơ mà, điều đó không hẳn là chính xác, bởi vì trong khi cảnh vật xung quanh gã giống với trên hành tinh Titan, thì đó không chính xác là cách gã nhớ. Gã liếc nhìn bốn phía, và gã như thể đang nhìn qua một bộ lọc, một chiếc kính vạn hoa với những màu sắc vàng và đỏ, tím, xanh dương, rồi xanh lục rồi cam vậy.

Gã là một thiên tài, và gã chẳng thể nào hiểu được những gì mà mình đang nhìn thấy. Gã không biết tại sao mình lại ở đây.

Gã chỉ biết rằng sườn mặt phía bên phải dường như căng ra và cực kì khó chịu, và rằng gã đang mặc bộ giáp của mình. Gã không thể cúi đầu để nhìn xuống, nên gã cũng chẳng biết _làm thế nào_ mà mình lại biết được điều đó. Gã chỉ biết là mình biết.

\---

Họ đưa cho anh cái găng sắt. Anh muốn hỏi tại sao, nhưng những câu từ sẽ không xuất hiện.

\---

Gã không còn ở trên Titan nữa. Có lẽ gã chưa từng ở đó. Gã vẫn chẳng thể hiểu được.

Gã đang ở trong một cái hang. Những ngón tay chết lặng cảm giác của gã thật lạnh, và mỗi khi gã hít vào một hơi, như thể cả mùa đông vừa mới chui vào buồng phổi vậy.

Có một cái lỗ trên ngực gã, một cái lỗ vừa quen thuộc lại vừa không. Trước mắt gã, một tấm che mặt ở đấy. Hốc mắt nó đen đến không thể tưởng tượng nổi và có một lỗ hổng mà gã nghĩ có lẽ đó là lỗ thở.

Thí nghiệm thất bại.

\---

Steve ném mạnh cái găng sắt vào tường, chỉ để nhìn vết lõm trên lớp thạch cao.

\---

Gã giật người, đau đớn cực độ vụt qua tĩnh mạch nơi máu của gã đang chảy.

Cha gã chưa bao giờ đánh gã trước đây. _Chưa bao giờ._

Gã bị dọa sợ bởi ánh nhìn trừng trừng mà Howard bắn cho gã, nó chứa đầy ác ý đến nỗi khiến đôi vai của gã oằn xuống. Gã cảm thấy mình sao mà thật nhỏ bé. Quá nhỏ bé.

Nếu gã to lớn hơn, gã có thể gánh lấy sức nặng đó. Nếu gã to lớn hơn, có lẽ cha gã sẽ không ghét gã nhiều như vậy.

\---

Steve nắm chặt chiếc găng sắt vào ngực mình, và anh _khóc nức nở_.

\---

Có một núi thi thể và một dòng sông đỏ chảy tràn xuống, đọng thành vũng dưới chân gã.

Gã tê liệt gục xuống đầu gối, máu đỏ tươi bắn tung tóe trên da, loang lổ khắp khuôn mặt và đôi bàn tay gã. Gã liều mạng cố gắng túm lấy chiếc khiên vỡ nằm chỏng trơ trước mặt, nhưng tay gã lại quá trơn.

Có gì đó thì thầm vào tai gã rằng nếu gã có thể nhặt lên được chiếc khiên ấy, thì gã có thể tìm thấy Steve. Ân huệ cứu rỗi của gã, cùng với khát vọng sâu kín nhất, đen tối nhất của gã.

Gã không hiểu, và gã cũng chẳng bận tâm.

\---

Steve vẫn nắm chặt chiếc găng sắt khi anh ngủ thiếp đi. Anh mơ thấy Tony.

\---

Gã nhấc tấm khiên lên, nhưng đã quá muộn. Nó biến mất, và gã... đang ở trong trang trại của Clint.

Đó là phòng ngủ mà gã từng dùng chung với Steve, toàn bộ những năm trước đây khi gã đã làm bung bét hết cả. Sự khởi đầu của kết thúc, có lẽ vậy. Hoặc có thể đã chưa bao giờ có một khởi đầu. (Có lẽ đã luôn chỉ có kết thúc thôi.)

"Tony."

Gã quay cuồng khi nghe thấy tên mình, và gã nằm trên giường - sao mà gã lại lên giường được nhỉ? - và... Steve. Steve thực sự ở đó.

_Những lời thì thầm đã không nói dối._

Gã cảm thấy hốc mắt mình nóng lên, và một giọt nước mắt chảy xuống má trước khi gã có thể kìm nó lại.

Steve nắm lấy gã, kéo gã lại gần và _ô_ _m_ gã. Anh nói, "Tôi đã có anh rồi, Tony. Anh không cần phải sợ nữa đâu." Và anh hôn gã.

\---

Steve tỉnh dậy.

\---

Mộng tưởng biến thành ác mộng, và gã đã nên _biết_. Gã bắt đầu hiểu.

Đây không phải là một nụ hôn. Đây là cách vũ trụ hủy hoại gã. Đây là tử vong khiêu vũ với lưỡi của gã, trong lỗ mũi tràn ngập một mùi hư thối. Đôi môi lạnh như băng của một người đàn ông không bao giờ yêu gã vô hồn dán lên môi của chính gã.

Gã giật mình lui về sau, khóc thét lên khi thấy cảnh tượng trước mặt. Da của Steve xanh tái khủng khiếp và thối rữa. Máu tươi nhiễm đỏ khóe miệng anh, và anh đang nhìn chằm chằm vào gã, mặc dù rõ ràng là anh không nhìn thấy gã. Đôi mắt anh tràn đầy tơ máu, nhưng tròng đen vẫn xanh vô cùng. Như thể một phần của anh _vẫn còn sống._

Suy nghĩ này khuấy đảo dạ dày gã, và gã _hét lên._

\---

Steve đồng ý trả lại những viên đá. Bất cứ điều gì để có thể gặp lại Tony lần nữa.

\---

Gã co người lại và nhắm nghiền mắt. Gã sẽ không làm điều này nữa. Gã _sẽ không._

Gã đã từng nghĩ rằng một khi gã hy sinh mạng sống của chính mình để cứu đồng đội, cứu gia đình, cứu _vũ trụ_ , nó sẽ kết thúc. Gã không biết mình còn cái gì để hy sinh.

Có nhiều tiếng thì thầm bên tai - và gã rõ ràng đã mất trí vì có lẽ chúng nghe hơi giống Natasha - và chúng đang bảo gã _nghỉ ngơi._

_Gã đang đến._

\---

Steve quỳ xuống trước Tony, lặp lại tên gã hết lần này đến lần khác như thể đó là từ duy nhất anh từng được học.

\---

Gã khom người hơn nữa, và quai hàm đau nhói vì cái cách mà gã đang nghiến chặt nó. Có một giọng nói quá đỗi quen thuộc hét vào tai gã và đó rõ ràng là một trò lừa. Tên gã phát ra từ đôi môi ấy, bởi giọng nói đó, đủ để khiến gã run rẩy. Gã biết tra tấn có cảm giác như thế nào.

Điều này còn tồi tệ hơn.

\---

Má Steve ướt đẫm nước mắt, giọng anh khàn khàn khủng khiếp. Vậy mà anh vẫn cứ cầu xin.

"Làm ơn đi mà, Tony! Làm ơn!"

\---

_Làm ơn!_

Và Tony mở mắt ra.


End file.
